Świąteczny podryw
by mannlicher
Summary: Po nieudanej randce w ciemno, Sam postanowił upić się w barze, gdzie poznał wyjątkowo kreatywnego Lucyfera. (Samifer, Modern Setting AU).


Ponoć święta Bożego Narodzenia to czas radości, miłości, rodzinnego ciepła i szczęścia. Ponoć ludzie są dla siebie milsi, bardziej życzliwi, są pełni entuzjazmu i chęci niesienia pomocy. Ponoć wszelkie spory odchodzą w zapomnienie, kłótnie stają się odległym wspomnieniem, a jakakolwiek nienawiść względem siebie wygasa. Ponoć nikt nie powinien być w święta samotny.

Ponoć.

Sam Winchester parsknął pod nosem i odstawił pustą już szklaneczkę na drewnianą ladę, po czym ze znudzeniem uniósł dłoń, aby zasygnalizować barmanowi, że prosi o jeszcze jedną kolejkę. Szkocka ze szkocką od zawsze była jego ulubionym drinkiem, ale dziś, a zwłaszcza w tym momencie, miał na nią nad wyraz ochotę.

Sam siedział w całkowicie nieznanym mu barze, co rusz opróżniając kolejne porcje alkoholu, chcąc zapić żal i zażenowanie. Najchętniej udałby się do swojego mieszkania, w którym przeczekałby do końca świątecznego szaleństwa pod grubą pokrywą pościeli i kolorowych koców, by nie musieć stawiać czoła okrutnej rzeczywistości i Charlie pytającej go o to, jak poszła randka w ciemno.

Westchnął ciężko i położył ręce na blacie, a następnie oparł głowę na przedramionach i pozwolił, by świąteczne piosenki wypełniły jego umysł, przyćmiewając wspomnienie nieudanej randki. Rozsiadł się wygodniej na barowym stołku, nucąc w duchu "Let it snow", robiąc wszystko, by nie musieć zwracać uwagi na otaczające go zakochane pary wpychające sobie języki do gardła.

Po chwili Winchester usłyszał, że ktoś usiadł obok niego i z równym zrezygnowaniem wyłożył się na ladzie, dlatego z wielkim trudem podniósł głowę i zerknął na towarzysza. Samowi nie dane było ujrzeć twarzy nieznajomego, ponieważ skrzętnie zakrywały ją rękawy jego marynarki. Zarejestrował jedynie fakt, że mężczyzna posiadał jasne, rozczochrane włosy sterczące w różnych dziwnych kierunkach.

Przed Samem wylądowała mała szklaneczka wypełniona bursztynowym płynem, a w głowie na powrót pojawiły się wspomnienia dzisiejszej randki w ciemno. Ze skwaszoną miną sięgnął po szkocką i wypił ją jednym wielkim haustem, po czym odstawił szklankę na blat lady z głośnym hukiem, zapominając o otoczeniu.

Winchester położył łokcie na ladzie i oparł twarz o dłonie, beznamiętnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w kolorowe butelki znajdujące się na wystawie. Chciał się upić. Cholernie chciał się uchlać, byleby zapomnieć o dzisiejszym wieczorze, i wrócić do domu, do własnego łóżka, z którego nie wychodziłby przez pięć dni. Przymknął oczy delektując się przyjemnym ciepłem rozgrzewającym jego przełyk i żołądek.

– Adios Mother Fucker – odezwał się nagle mężczyzna siedzący obok Sama.

Brunet otworzył szybko oczy i popatrzył na faceta w zdziwieniu. Później zauważył, że barman pokiwał głową i sięgnął po różne butelki, a olśnienie przyszło natychmiast. "Adios Mother Fucker" to tylko nazwa drinka. Przez moment pomyślał, że znajduje się w towarzystwie bardzo niekulturalnego osobnika płci męskiej. Z jego mimy wywnioskował, że również nie cieszył się z wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia; zmarszczone czoło, podkrążone oczy i usta wykrzywione w grymasie niezadowolenia mogły oznaczać tylko jedno, dodatkowo jako miejsce libacji alkoholowej wybrał nikomu nieznany z nazwy bar pełen podejrzanych typów.

Kto kończył w takim miejscu podczas świąt?

Do szejkera trafiło trochę wódki, trochę rumu, trochę whisky, trochę tequili, a także wiele innych składników, jednak Sam zgubił się w trakcie przyrządzania.

Gdy po chwili przed starszym od niego blondynem wylądowała wysoka szklanka, ten prawie zatopił w niej całą twarz.

– Ciężki dzień? – zapytał Sam.

Nieznajomy siłą oderwał się od napoju i ukradkiem zerknął na Sama.

– Ano – przytaknął i powrócił do drinka.

Sam pokiwał głową, bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek, i również wrócił do picia swojej szkockiej. Przyjemnie spędzany czas przerwała obmacująca się para, która przez przypadek wpadła na Winchestera, rozlewając zawartość jego szklaneczki. Para nie zwróciła uwagi na przekleństwo Sama rzucone pod ich adresem i chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z lokalu. Barman, równie wściekły, co Sam, powycierał ladę z rozlanego alkoholu.

– Najmocniej przepraszam za tę dwójkę – powiedział sięgając po butelkę – to na koszt firmy. – Nalał solidną porcję i postawił przed Samem.

– Dzięki.

– To chyba też nie twój dzień, co? – Nieznajomy blondyn wznowił temat, odwracając się do niego twarzą.

Dopiero teraz Sam zauważył, jak przystojny był ten mężczyzna. Mógł zwalić winę na szkocką, zresztą i tak by to zrobił, ale jasnowłosy facet wydał mu się wyjątkowo interesujący.

– No nie do końca – wybełkotał, wcześniej opróżniając zawartość szklaneczki. – Cholerne randki w ciemno.

Tyson – koleś, z którym umówiła go Charlie – z początku wydawał się idealnym kandydatem. Zabrał go do kina na francuską komedię, później na kolację do wykwintnej restauracji zakrapianą najlepszym winem, jakie Sam w życiu posmakował. Tematy do rozmów się im nie kończyły, a dobry humor nie opuszczał żadnego z nich przez cały wieczór. Oczywiście, aż do pewnego momentu, gdy to żona Tysona wparowała do restauracji, krzycząc coś o niewierności małżeńskiej. Jak się okazało, Tyson i jego żona posiadali trójkę małych dzieci oraz niemałe problemy w związku, powodowane zazwyczaj zazdrością pani Brady i jej nieufność względem własnego męża. Lecz kobieta uspokoiła się natychmiast, gdy zobaczyła, z kim tego wieczora przebywał Tyson. A mianowicie – z mężczyzną. Odetchnęła z ulgą i wyznała Samowi, jak bardzo się cieszy, że go widzi i że nie jest kobietą, bowiem pani Brady najwyraźniej nie podejrzewała męża o skłonności homoseksualne i z góry założyła, że to tylko spotkanie z kolegą, a nie randka. Z wdzięczności aż pocałowała męża – zdaniem Sama było to zwykłe lizanie po twarzy – a skończyło się na tym, że państwo Brady wyszło z restauracji obściskując się ostentacyjnie, zostawiając Winchestera sam na sam z ogromnym rachunkiem.

Nie był to miły wieczór.

– Nawet nie mów. Ludzie nie powinni umawiać się w święta – przyznał nieznajomy.

– Już zwłaszcza z krypto–gejami – parsknął Sam. – A jak poszła twoja randka?

– Czy można nazwać to randką, gdy druga osoba nie przyszła?

– O stary…

– Dokładnie – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Lucyfer.

Blondyn wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

– Sam.

Sam potrząsnął dłonią Lucyfera i zorientował się, że wcale nie chciał jej puszczać. Niestety musiał, przynajmniej tak wypadało.

– No, to wypijmy za nieudane świąteczne randki. – Lucyfer uniósł swoją szklankę i czekał, aż Sam stuknie toast. Winchester już chciał przybić, lecz jego szklaneczka była pusta. Dał znak barmanowi, aby mu nalał, ale Lucyfer mu przerwał. – Ja stawiam, wyglądasz koszmarnie.

Sam, korzystając z okazji, przysunął się do Lucyfera i podarował mu szeroki, rozleniwiony uśmiech.

– Próbujesz mnie upić?

– Do tego chyba nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. – Lucyfer odwzajemnił uśmiech. Żołądek Sama zalało przyjemne, znajome ciepło.

Przed Samem wylądowała kolejka. Podniósł ją i stuknął szkło blondyna odzianego w niesamowicie seksowny garnitur.

– Za nieudane randki – mruknęli wspólnie.

Stukot szklanek zadźwięczał w uszach Sama, który już wiedział, że tego pożałuje. Przeklęta jego słaba głowa i niemożność odmawiania alkoholu!

– Ale kto powiedział, że wieczór musi się tak skończyć? – zapytał Lucyfer ściągając marynarkę, którą zawiesił na oparciu barowego stołka.

– Co masz na myśli?

– No wiesz, są święta. Wcale nie potrzebujemy naszych randek, żeby się dobrze bawić. – Sam, widząc łobuzerski uśmiech przyklejony do przystojnej twarzy Lucyfera pokrytej krótkim zarostem, zaczął myśleć o najróżniejszych scenariuszach na dzisiejszy wieczór. Większość z nich, musiał przyznać, zaliczała się do bardzo zbereźnych. – Co powiesz na to; kto wymyśli lepszy świąteczny tekst na podryw, stawia następną kolejkę.

– Czyli jednak próbujesz mnie upić. – Sam zaśmiał się cicho, wielce rozbawiony, lekko chwiejąc się na stołku.

– Nie będę zaprzeczał. Dobra, ty zaczynasz.

To było okrutne z jego strony, ponieważ alkohol dostatecznie zamroczył umysł Sama i pozbawił go zdolności do logicznego myślenia. Zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Mogę twoje zdjęcie? Pokażę Mikołajowi, co dokładnie chciałbym dostać w te święta.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się szeroko i oparł łokieć na ladzie, przybliżając się do Sama.

– Za to mógłbym cię jedynie poklepać po plecach – skomentował blondyn. To zasmuciło Sama.

– To teraz ty. Dajesz, uwiedź mnie.

Lucyfer podrapał się po brodzie, widocznie rozmyślając nad czymś lepszym.

– Moje spodnie to tylko papier dekoracyjny. Prawdziwy prezent jest w środku.

Mówiąc to, patrzył prosto w oczy Sama, który zaczerwienił się wściekle słysząc jego słowa, dlatego ukrył twarz w dłoniach, by zasłonić policzki pokryte czerwienią.

– Wygrałeś – powiedział zażenowany i poinformował barmana o zamówieniu. Blondyn uniósł brwi i zacmokał językiem, przez co Sam poczuł, że robi mu się naprawdę gorąco.

Pełne szkło wylądowało przed nimi.

– Czyli chodziło ci o takie teksty, hmm?

– Dawaj co masz – rzekł wyzywająco.

Muzyka i głosy innych klientów ucichły, stały się tylko tłem dla gry, którą rozgrywali. W ich żyłach buzował alkohol, głowy wydawały się lżejsze, a odwaga i brak skrupułów zdecydowanie nie pomagały. Zawartość szklanek zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

– Co jeśli to ja wślizgnę się przez twój komin o północy? – wymruczał Sam i z radością zaobserwował zmieszanie na twarzy Lucyfera.

– Kolana Mikołaja to nie jedyne miejsce, w którym marzenia się spełniają – odpowiedział szybko, równie niskim głosem.

Sam wydął usta.

– Nie wiem, kto rozstrzygnie tę rundę?

– Wydaje mi się, że znów wygrałem – powiedział pewny siebie.

– Nie jestem przekonany. Dogrywka?

Lucyfer parsknął.

– Niech stracę. – Zagryzł dolną wargę, a jego przenikliwe spojrzenie zatrzymało się na półprzymkniętych oczach Sama. – Mógłbyś potrzymać mi rękawiczki? Zwykle ogrzewam je przy kominku, ale ty jesteś zdecydowanie bardziej gorący.

Sam wciągnął powietrze i wydał mało inteligentny dźwięk, po czym zaśmiał się mało atrakcyjnie. Gdy w końcu się uspokoił, odetchnął głęboko, nieznacznie przysuwając się do blondyna.

– Chcesz poznać małego pomocnika Mikołaja? Nie jest taki mały, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Lucyfer próbował zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy, lecz zdradziecki szkarłat znalazł sposób na wkradnięcie się na jego twarz. Rozpiął trzy guziki białej koszuli, a następnie podwinął rękawy aż do łokci.

– Muszę przyznać, że cię nie doceniłem.

Sam uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, chociaż podryw Lucyfera sprawił, że serce zabiło mu szybciej. Nie wiedział, czy grali, czy kryła się w tym prawda, ale podobało mu się to coraz bardziej, zwłaszcza, że teksty Lucyfera faktycznie na niego działały.

– Dziękuję, a teraz stawiaj.

Lucyfer skinął na barmana. Ten natychmiast podał im trunek, który zniknął w przeciągu sekundy.

Rywalizacji nie było końca. Sam podrapał się po potylicy, próbując sobie przypomnieć jeden z wielu żenujących tekstów Deana. Dlaczego nie zwracał na nie uwagi wcześniej?

– To nie jest świąteczna laska w mojej kieszeni. Po prostu bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę.

Lucyfer przełknął z trudem, prawie się krztusząc.

– Jedna godzina ze mną, skarbie, i zobaczysz latające renifery – szepnął Samowi do ucha i Sama zdziwiła zwinność Lucyfera, który w mgnieniu oka znalazł się bardzo blisko niego. Czuł ciepło jego ciała, jego perfumy zmieszane z zapachem wydychanej przez niego szkockiej, i z trudem powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem się na blondyna w celu zawładnięcia jego ustami. – Twoja świąteczna skarpeta może nie być jedyną rzeczą, którą będę wypychał dziś w nocy.

Sam aż przymknął oczy, gdy ciepłe powietrze musnęło skórę jego szyi.

– Panowie, radziłbym wam znaleźć sobie pokój, inni klienci skarżą się na erotyczny podtekst – przerwał im barman.

Mężczyźni szybko zapłacili, zostawiając dość spory napiwek, i wręcz wybiegli z baru, zgadzając się, że pomysł barmana nie był taki głupi.

Sam nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tanie, okropne świąteczne teksty na podryw okażą się tak skuteczne.


End file.
